


The Midnight Train

by sunshineandfangs (Avana)



Series: Sea of Stars [22]
Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Celebrity, Alternate Universe - Human, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-19 18:53:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19138642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avana/pseuds/sunshineandfangs
Summary: Klarosummer Bingo (Summer Blockbuster Movie).Rumor has it Klaus Mikaelson was going to be in Mystic Falls to film scenes for his latest film. To which, Caroline scoffs.Please, Klaus Mikaelson, in Mystic Falls? Pull the other one.





	The Midnight Train

**Author's Note:**

> Cross-posted to my tumblr, sunshineandfangs (and eventually my FFN, Shiko-Rae).
> 
> Title is a reference to Don't Stop Believin' - Journey.

Caroline subtly rolled her eyes as she overheard the excited whispers of the teenagers at table five.

“-Mikaelson filming-”

“-believe it?!”

“-here!”

“Mystic Falls - location -”

 _Pft,_   _please. As if A-list movie star, Klaus Mikaelson was going to be in Mystic Falls of all places._

Now, Caroline could admit that not that long ago she was just like those girls. When she was fourteen, tall and gangly with braces on her teeth, in that time when everything felt awkward and boys didn’t have cooties anymore, she had a  _massive_  celebrity crush on Klaus.

How could she not? He was a relatively young actor and handsome as hell. That, plus the dimples and the accent? Swoon.

Still, she wasn’t fourteen anymore. Twenty-six with years filled up with the stress of supporting her mom as she beat cancer into remission, the struggle of putting grad school on hold and finding local jobs that accepted odd hours, and now the competition for internships to re-pad her resume before applying to school.

She just didn’t have time for such gossip. 

Even if she  _did_  still have a secret celebrity crush on the man.

* * *

 

Caroline frowned, standing up from where she had been taking inventory, a bit alarmed by what sounded like shrieks coming from the front. She briskly walked out of the back room, only to freeze in shock.

The screaming hadn’t been from fear or pain.

No, it had been from the sheer elation of a fantasy come to life. Because there he was.

Klaus Fucking Mikaelson.

In the Mystic Grill.

What.

* * *

 

A whole crowd had swelled around him. Many of them were starry-eyed girls, but there were also quite a few boys as well. Most were unsubtly lurking just outside the immediate circle, pretending they were too cool to geek out over one of their action heroes. Several of the adults were giving him some serious side-eye too, others discretely holding phones to try to get a picture.

Once Caroline got over her shock (and slight jolt to her heart, because damn he was just as attractive in person), she felt a bit bad for the poor guy. It was only 7:00, but he likely lost several hours flying out from the west coast. And while he made a good show of being polite and receptive - signing a few autographs, posing for a few photos - she could recognize tired.

Marching over, Caroline pasted on her patented Queen Bitch expression, long since mastered from her years as various committee heads, student body president, and Miss Mystic Falls. Once she couldn’t get any closer through the swarm of bodies, she put her fingers to her lips and whistled, loud and shrill.

Immediately several people cringed back, the noise level dying down considerably.

She clapped her hands together and smiled beatifically over the tips of her fingers.

“Now folks, I know  _you_  know that the bar has officially opened and most of you aren’t old enough to drink yet.” She pointedly stared directly at several familiar faces, all of them shrinking under her gaze. “So, I’m going to have to ask you to leave. And as for the rest of you…I know having Mr. Mikaelson here with us is very exciting. But I’m sure he’d like a drink and food like everyone else. So, off you go.” 

She shooed them with her hands, and they went with quiet grumbles, knowing better than to tick off the person who gave them both their food  _and_  their alcohol. And especially when that person was also Caroline Forbes.

From the corner of her eye, she saw her rescuee (and boy would her younger self be proud!) noticeably relax in his seat. Once the last of the stragglers had retreated, she turned her attention to him, a more natural smile on her face.

“Sorry, about that.” She raised her voice a little. “One would  _think_  they’d have more manners.”

He half-smirked, half-smiled at her, one of his dimples making an appearance. “Thank you, sweetheart.” (Shit, the accent was  _better_  in person). “Honestly, that was quite impressive. Normally, the bobbies need to get involved to get them to move that quickly.”

Smothering a giggle at his British-isms she let him in on the joke with a little wink. “Well, I am quite fierce. That being said my mother is also the sheriff, so they don’t want to get on the wrong side of either of us.”

His grin grew. “I suppose I should tread carefully, then.”

“I suppose you should,” she flirted. But before she could get too carried away, she pulled a writing pad out of her apron. “Seriously though, can I get you anything for the trouble? On the house.”

“A bourbon, neat, would be lovely. As for food …do you have a recommendation? I’m afraid I didn’t quite get a chance to look at the menu.”

“Hm, well our burgers are always popular. They’re quick to make, filling, and come with a large side of fries. You can also customize the toppings to pretty much anything you want.”

She raised her eyebrows inquisitively, ready to list something else if he wanted. But he just nodded along, probably too hungry to care much.

“That sounds perfect. I don’t need anything fancy on it though. Lettuce, tomato, onion and pickle will suffice.”

She scribbled a little note, more for show than anything else since his order was simple and she’d get it done first once she left.

“And how would you like it cooked?”

“Medium, thank you.”

“Anything else?” He shook his head, and she tucked the pad and her pen away. “Alright, I’ll be right back with your drink. Give me a shout if you decide you want anything else.”

She  _may_  have put a little extra sway in her hips as she walked away.

* * *

 

Klaus barely refrained from devouring his burger, hungrier than he expected considering he indulged in some food on the plane. But his eyes kept darting back over to the lovely blonde, Caroline, as her name tag declared.

He honestly was grateful when she got rid of all his overzealous fans, as attempting it himself had gotten him in PR hot water before. (Not that he truly cared, but he wasn’t in the mood for a lecture from his dear older brother). Still, he had expected her to take advantage herself, and was relieved and thankful when her flirting was harmless and mild. Enticing even. And her legs were nothing to scoff at either.

Becoming antsy as his food dwindled and sensing the imminent return of the buzzards, Klaus slipped a few bills and a note under his empty glass before quickly slipping out the back.

* * *

 

Caroline would never admit it, but she was a bit disappointed that Klaus was gone the next time she looked at his spot. She hurried over to clean up the area, expecting the late evening rush any moment now. After all, people liked their alcohol and the Grill’s air conditioner during these humid, Virginian summer nights.

She blinked in shock as she lifted the glass. Under its base, Klaus had left a couple hundred dollars and a business card, a note scribbled on the back.

_Seeing as I will be in the area for the foreseeable future, perhaps I could convince you to show me around?_

_-KM_

_PS Keep the change._

Hurriedly tucking both away before anyone noticed a disparity, she scurried to the kitchen to drop off the dirty dishes.

But even as she fell back into the rhythm taking orders and delivering food, her mind couldn’t decide between being flattered and being infuriated.

_Just what was he trying to pull?_

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> Alas, I could not justify a non-English title with such an American premise. Also, if you’re wondering I imagine the Caroline in the beautiful dress is what she might wear when Klaus and she become official and she’s his plus one to all the fancy events.


End file.
